


The King and Queen's Sorcerer

by LunarEclipse



Series: The King and Queen's Sorcerer [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arthur and Gwen take care of Merlin, Implied Sexual Content, It's not just implied let's be real, Magic, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Soulmates, Strongly implied relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse/pseuds/LunarEclipse
Summary: Living in Camelot, one learned many things quickly, a servant was never to be hit or looked down upon, dark magic was forbidden, the King could often be found in the tavern with his knights, speaking to the people of the village with kindness and camaraderie. The Queen could be found working with the blacksmith on her time off, dressed in a simple gown and a smile on her face as she worked hard and chatted happily to passing people.The final thing you learned, was that the court sorcerer, the King's advisor, the Queen's best friend, the King's most trusted person; Merlin, was to never be harmed.





	The King and Queen's Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this, so here ya go! I do have plans to continue, maybe one shots for this universe, if enough people want me to I just might post it.
> 
> Ps.I know it's short but honestly these three are a favorite ship of mine and I literally wrote all this in one sitting, constructive criticism is appreciated.

The kingdom of Camelot was a beautiful place to live. The King, Arthur Pendragon and his Queen Guinevere, ruled with kind yet sturdy hands. They were generous and thoughtful, they listened to what their people had to say and defended their kingdom with a lion's heart, a raven's wit and the savagery of a beast.

The King was a tall, imposing figure, with broad muscles and beautifully tanned skin, full lips and a crooked smile, twinkling blue eyes and hair of gold. A brave, _brav_ e heart, and a fighters soul. A lion in humans skin.

The Queen however was angelic, with curly brown locks that fell to her perfect hips, lovely dark skin and the warmest brown eyes that you could get lost in. Her hands were gentle, but calloused from hard work, her stance was tall. A perfect fit for the beloved king.

In their lovely kingdom men were all equal, women stood shoulder to shoulder with men, servants were treated with respect and not with contempt, and finally, magic was legal.

No one knows how exactly this last law came into place, rumors fluttered about through the kingdom, whispers of the court sorcerer; Merlin, and how he had saved them all many a times. Others giggled and gossiped about how he must have shared the presence of their king or queen in the royal chambers.

Hateful murmurs filled the darkest corners of how Merlin must have bewitched them. These scornful words were _quickly_ silenced however.

Living in Camelot, one learned many things quickly, a servant was never to be hit or looked down upon, dark magic was forbidden, the King could often be found in the tavern with his knights, speaking to the people of the village with kindness and camaraderie. The Queen could be found working with the blacksmith on her time off, dressed in a simple gown and a smile on her face as she worked hard and chatted happily to passing people.

The final thing you learned, was that the court sorcerer, the King's advisor, the Queen's best friend, the King's most trusted person; Merlin, was to **_never_ ** be harmed.

Merlin was a gorgeous man, pale as snow with a beautiful silly smile, blue eyes that were aged beyond his years and inky black hair that was eternally wind blown. He wasn't the tallest, and he wasn't muscled, but he walked with a confidence that told a tale. A tale of how he had survived (though his scars told this tale just as well) of how he prevailed, of how he would never go down without a fight.

The King and Queen were undeniably fond of their warlock,to even a blind man this fact would be clear. It was obvious in the way they watched over him, they way they laughed and whispered with him, in the way that his seat was right between theirs at the dining table.

The sorcerer Merlin belonged to the King and Queen, that much was obvious. However, just as any story, there is two sides to this tale, everything stated before _is_ indeed true, but there lies much, _much_ more behind closed doors.

No one saw the hushed whispers and gentle kisses, the possessive hold of the King and Queen as they held their beloved warlock close, no one heard the cries of pleasure and the squeaking of bed frames.

No one saw the bite marks that littered the sorcerer's thin form, and no one paid notice to the hungry looks in the King and Queen's eyes as they watched their sorcerer.

No one saw any of these things.

No one saw the ties of magic and love, the ties of the soul that bound the three of them together, for they were meant to be.

Perhaps that was for the best, perhaps the world would never be ready for a love so pure and passionate. So heady and full of trust. The world would most likely never see the deep rooted love that tangled it's way into the trios veins, they would never feel the complete and utter peace of them.

They would never see the King and Queen dote on their warlock, never see the warlock argue over who slept in the middle, but always ended up squished between the rulers of their kingdom.

They would never see the tears shed and the comfort shared, the kisses and caresses.

They would never see the act of three souls intertwined, soulmates brought together by destiny, soulmates stuck together by love, soulmates who fought to be together and won.

The world would never see any of this.

 

_Perhaps, in the end, that was all for the best._

 

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Again no definite plans of continuing this universe but if enough of your guys want it I'll see what I can do!  
> Thanks again dears and have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
